1. Field
The following description relates to performing material recognition and training for material recognition.
2. Description of Related Art
To classify a human input pattern, research on efficient pattern recognition method of a human to an actual computer is being conducted. One such area of research is artificial neural network that models characteristics of biological nerve cells of a human through mathematical expressions. To classify the input pattern, the artificial neural network employs an algorithm that simulates a learning capability of a human. Through this algorithm, the artificial neural network generates mapping between the input pattern and output patterns. The capability of generating such a mapping is referred to as a learning capability of the artificial neural network. Based on the learning result, the artificial neural network generates an output with respect to an input pattern yet to be used for learning.